xavierinstitutefandomcom-20200214-history
LUA PELE
Kalino 'Kal' Akamu, also known as Lua Pele, is a former student now staff member of the Xavier Institute For The Gifted. Originally from Hawaii, Kal moved to Salem Center following the emergence of his mutation. This caused Kal to develop special abilities over flame and molten rock. History Origin Kalino Akamu was born in 1994 in Honolulu, Hawaii. Kal is of mixed ethnicity, being the second out of 5 children to a native Hawaiian father and an African American mother. Even though Kal's parents came from poverty and lead fairly average lives (mom was a nurse, dad was a cook), they were very ambitious when it came to their children's future and Kal was no different. Events Leading for Kal's Enrollment at Xavier's Even though Kal's parents came from poverty and lead fairly average lives (mom was a nurse, dad was a cook), they were very ambitious when it came to their children's future and Kal was no different. Up until age 14, Kal lead a fairly normal life, as fit to any other boy his age; school 5 days a week, never coming back home later than 8 o' clock, spending a lot of time on the beach, etc. Every since he could walk, Kalino became very fond of swimming and surfing, two hobbies that would remain close to his heart until this very day. However, some time after his 14th birthday, Kal began getting really sock very often and even manifesting incredibly high fever, sometimes casing anything he came in contact with to burn. One day, shortly after returning home from school, Kal nearly burned the house down during one of his episodes. The parents were at loss regarding what they should do and it was none other than Kal's older sister that offered them to contact the Xavier Institute For The Gifted after seeing an advertisement for it on T.V. Following a lengthy phone call, Xavier, accompanied by some of his students, paid the Akamus a visit. While Xavier sat down to talk with the parents, the students accompanying him went out on a stroll with Kal and some of his siblings, giving them a "close-to-home" tour of one of Honolulu's beaches. During the tour, Kal had once again succumb to an episode. This one was worse than the others as the boy suddenly transformed into a body of fire, leveling the ground around him into a lava pit. Luckily, Xavier's students were able to contain him and even got him to calm down enough in order for him to gain the minimum needed control for him to revert back to his normal form. Upon their return, it was decided that Kal would be transferred to Xavier's school in order for him to get a better control over his abilities. Assigned to Emma Frost's squad (per his parents' request), Kal managed to examine his powers and gain a great control over them in a very short time, thanks to Frost's intensive training and education. Also, during his stay at Xavier's, Kal had developed great interest in computers and data systems. Kal stayed at the school for almost two years until his parents withdrew him following Emma Frost's murder. Back in Hawaii Back in Hawaii, Kal, now 16, continued to train his abilities in secret along with taking on advanced computer science once he started attending high school. Along with those hobbies, Kal resumed practicing his swimming and surfing, even applying for a life guard position at Waikiki as an after school job once he turned 18. After graduating college, Kal worked as an I.T technician at Waikiki Private Hospital where he worked for a year. Return to New-York At some point during this time, Kal began catching up with news regarding the X-Men and everything that happened ever since Emma Frost, his former mentor, was killed. Knowing he'll never be satisfied with his life in Hawaii, Kal decided to move into New York and reply to an ad in the paper published by someone from the Xavier Institute For The Gifted, calling for an I.T technician to join the staff. Powers and Abilities *'Geokinesis': Kal can psionically control the movement of tectonic plates within the Earth's crust. This ability is of relatively short range, probably no more than a radius of a few city blocks, but within this area he can create both small and large earthquakes. *'Geo-Thermokinesis': Lua-Pele's power to create small earthquakes and volcanic eruptions is linked to his emotions. He can cause magma, molten rock from deep within the earth, to rise and break through the surface, forming miniature volcanoes. He can also turn nearby rock molten and telekenetically project fiery blasts of magma at targets. As such, he can also control the rock's heat intensity and can cool the rocks solid at will *'Volcano Creations': He can create volcanoes of minor degrees. From minor tremor shakes that burst out of the ground, or miniture volcanoes. *'Volcanic Form': When using his powers, Lua-Pele's body shines with intense light and gives off tremendous heat. His hair seems ablaze with fiery light, and neither his own heat nor heat from any other known source can harm him while in this form. He is also not blinded by the light that his magma form radiates. Although he has triggered small earth tremors without taking on this glowing form, he has never been seen to use his lava blasts while in his ordinary human appearance. *'Pyrokinesis': Lua-Pele can create flames and project blasts of heat that do not contain any molten rock. The highest level of heat that Lua-Pele can generate is not yet known, but it is believed that he can reach at least 500° Fahrenheit or higher. *'Thermokinesis': With high levels of heat generated from his body and from his seismic abilities, Lua-Pele can create and control flames. He can radiate his flames anywhere from body to 10 feet outwards in a booming explosion. Coupling this with his Geokinesis, he can create miniature volcano eruptions and a wave of molten gravel. *'Lava Slide': Kal's preferable means of travel power. By manipulating a reasonable portion of molten rock around himself, Lua-Pele is able to lift himself off the group and travel in a rather astonishing speed. *'Limited Flight': While he prefers using Lava Slide instead, sometimes it is not the fastest option. While still lacking complete control over it, Kal can maintain (to a certain degree) self-powered flight through thermal propulsion at his legs and feet. With this explosion of power through his feet he can launch himself into the air and use his Thermokinesis to control his flight and the landing part, especially. Due to currently limited control over this ability, Kal can only use it to move straight upwards, e.g, in order to get up on a rooftop as fast as possible. *'Olympic Level Swimme'r: Kal was captain of his school's swim team and has worked as a life guard ever since graduating high school until his departure from Hawaii at 25. While Kal is probably not as good of a swimmer as Michael Phelps, he can definitely give most Olympic swimmers a hard time. *'High Level Computer Orientation': Master's Degree in Computer Science from the University of Hawaii-Manoa. Weaknesses *He could unintentionally create major earthquakes and large-scale volcanic activity by losing control of his temper and becoming unusually angry. *If he is separated from the ground for long periods of time, Kal develops an illness similar to seasickness/airsickness. *His powers would work less better in areas of extreme cold or places of extreme height, such as the North Pole or (not including mountains) aircraft, to name a few. Category:Characters